


Deal with the Devil

by MentallyPsycho



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, First Meeting, and may or may not be the devil, greed is charming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 00:50:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16315958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MentallyPsycho/pseuds/MentallyPsycho
Summary: A strange (but very handsome) man offer Akari a deal one night, one she can't refuse.





	Deal with the Devil

Voracious applause filled the club just as the singer finished. Perhaps even before she dropped the last note, she was that good. They couldn’t wait to cheer for her, whistling their approval of her performance, clamoring to throw her roses, reach for her, perhaps touch her hand or her foot.

Greed felt a pang of jealousy, wishing he could be on that stage, soaking up the attention. He could tell Akari, the singer, certainly was. Lucky girl.

After what seemed like forever, the curtains closed, and Akari made her way off stage, only to run into Greed who was standing there watching with a mix of approval and jealousy still on his face. She blinked as she looked up at the much taller man, before frowning a bit.

“I’m not signing anything right now. If you want to have a chance of getting my autograph, wait outside with the other fans.”

Greed couldn’t help but grin at that. Such nerve, talking to him like that. He liked a girl with some fire in her.

“Not interested in autographs. Actually, I want to talk to you. I’m not a fan, by the way.”

That made her blink, furrowing her brow. Not a fan? Who the hell was this guy? Did he not know who she was? Anyone who had heard her sing was a fan.

“If you’re not a fan, who are you and why do you want to talk to me?”

She folded her arms over her chest, her rather low cut dress revealing enough that Greed was all the more pleased. Yes, she was definitely what he was looking for.

“Don’t get me wrong, you sing beautifully. Best I’ve ever heard, actually. But I’m not one of your simpering, brainless fans. I’m not here to suck up to you. I want to make a deal.”

Akari regarded the man carefully, intrigued. She’d certainly never heard of such a bold offer before. Usually when someone wanted something from her, they groveled and showered her with compliments and gifts, hoping to win her over. They never did. She was too smart to fall for fake acts, too used to being used to put up with it.

But this didn’t feel fake.

After a long moment, Akari nodded her head towards the man, getting him to follow her.

“We’ll talk in my dressing room.”

—

Greed wasted no time in making himself comfortable in the dressing room. It was quite cozy, really. Much nicer than the hideout. He’d still pick the hideout over anywhere else, any day, but this? He wouldn’t mind having to spend the rest of his days here.

Feet up on the table, he looked over at Akari, who had moved behind a changing screen to take her performance clothes off. The outline of her frame moved as a shadow, and Greed smirked.

“You put on quite a show, you know.”

“I’m the best singer in Amestris, of course I do.”

“I wasn’t talking about your singing.”

Akari paused then, peeking from behind the screen to see Greed tipping his dark glasses, looking over at her. Despite being hidden by the screen she flushed, instinctively covering her chest.

“You’re bold. I should kick you out of here for watching me change.”

“Sure, go ahead.”

He shrugged and didn’t move, nor did he deny that he was checking her out. Akari’s flush deepened but she smirked a bit, returning to changing. She’d be lying if she said she didn’t like the attention. She always liked attention.

And coming from him, it was even better. Though she wasn’t sure why. Pushing the confusion from her mind, she emerged from the screen, cocking a hip to the side as she watched him.

“So, about this deal you mentioned?”

The man, whose name she still didn’t know, sat up a bit, leaning on his knees now. He was still glancing over his glasses, and from this view, she could see his purple, cat like eyes. She shivered a bit, wondering how he got such strange pupils. It only added to his intrigue.

“Right. Well, to start, name’s Greed. Yes, Greed. It’s fitting, really. I like things. Lots of things. Women, money, sex, fame, power. All the good things in life, you know?”

Akari raised her brow, but just nodded, encouraging him to go on.

Greed got to his feet, starting to pace the length of the dressing room. He had replaced his glasses over his eyes, hiding them from her, much to Akari’s disappointment.

“Well, you’re famous, right? You must get a lot of good things in life. Anything you want, really. Anything you think you can get away with getting.”

Now Akari was truly interested, both eyebrows raised high.

“Anything I want? But only if I can get away with it? And just what would I want that I couldn’t get away with?”

Greed laughed, stopping on his heel and turning to look at her again.

“Well, I’m not sure. I don’t know you that well yet. But the thing is, everyone wants something that is illegal, or immoral, or too hard to acquire, right? It’s humanity’s dirty little secret, forbidden desires. That’s where our deal comes in.”

Akari was vaguely aware of her heart beating faster, Greed’s lead up getting her attention. She nodded again, but said nothing once more. She was too interested in what he was saying to interrupt.

“My crew and I, we are good at getting things we’re not supposed to get. You? You’re able to get everything else. I say we team up, work together as business partners, you know? We’ll scratch each other’s backs, and all reap the rewards.”

Her pulse was hammering in her head now, rushing through her ears. This was insane, right? Some random guy, named Greed of all things, was offering to get her anything she wanted that no one else could get, and all she had to do was let her into her entourage? It was nearly too good to be true.

And yet she wasn’t thinking of saying no. Far from it. She knew she should, but the deal was tempting. It didn’t hurt that he was so damn hot, too.

After a moment of consideration, Akari stepped forward, offering her his hand. He flashed her another grin, and for the first time she could see his sharp teeth. Still, she kept her hand out, and he shook it.

“You’ve just made the deal of a lifetime, Akari. Trust me, you won’t regret this.”

Akari smiled back, her hand tingling as she pulled it back. Part of her felt like she’d just sold her soul to the devil, and yet, she didn’t see to care.


End file.
